Railing assemblies on various structures, such as porches and decks, act as a boundary to prevent persons from inadvertently falling off. The railing assembly typically has a plurality of spaced-apart vertical posts interconnected by rails. Rails and posts have been secured together using a number of different techniques. There remains a need, however, for a novel device for coupling rails and posts in a more efficient manner.